Robotic Ride Warriors
by xFanaticAnimations
Summary: Some of the Vocaloid's decided to go to none other than...Kings Island! The trip will be full of laughing, arm-flailing, and cries of, "I THINK I'M GONNA PEE MY PANTS!" One of the best Amusement Park visits you'll ever have!
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Okay, guess what? This story ISN'T GONNA HAVE HORROR IN IT! O.O I am kind of sad T^T But there is no time to cry! Because, this story will be FUNNY! And it will have many sequels ^^ I like sequels.**

**What's it about? Well, this summer me and my family did go to a lot of amusement parks and stuff, so… I wanted to make a Vocaloid, thrill-seeking type thing. I know, I'm stupid, but I had too! :D Trust me, you'll love it. Humor, Horror, and Romance are what I am good at writing!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**[p.s. The series is going to be called, "Ride Warriors"]**

* * *

><p>The parking lot of <em>Kings Island <em>wasn't very full at the moment. Then again, the park just opened at 8:00 a.m. and rides didn't start until 10:00 a.m. But, in about an hour, the pavement wouldn't be seen… trust me.

Mr. Al, the parking lot patroller, was sitting in his toll booth, as always. He was leaned back on his wooden chair, feet kicked up on the small counter-top that stuck out of the side of the wall. He knew when people actually started coming in, so he knew the times when he could just sleep off his pathetic excuse for a job.

But, his nap wasn't going to go too far. Mr. Al was startled by a loud honking of a car horn. Straightening his yellow bandana, he lifted himself off the floor and looked out the window. Outside sat a giant blue Trail Blazer. The car's driver-side window rolled down to show none other than Kaito Shion. He flashed a big smile at Mr. Al, "Good morning, sir!"

Mr. Al, using his _I really hate my job _voice, answered, "$7.50." Unable to take the smile off his face, Kaito handed the grumpy man his money and pulled forward into the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"So, we're here?" Spoke a child's voice. It was Rin, who was sitting in the back next to Miku, and her brother Len. Kaito looked back and smiled at her, "Yes, yes we-" Not paying attention to the fact that the car was still rolling forward, he crashed into some random red-neck's pick-up truck. Meiko slapped him, "Nice going, BaKaito!" He sighed, and backed up into a parking space.<p>

Kaito jumped out of the Trail Blazer, opening the doors for Meiko and the children. They were all so excited, "What're we going to ride first?" "Look how big this place is!" "Can we get some food?" "How 'bout games?" So many questions and suggestions, who knew what they would do first.

As much as she loved them, Meiko was already tired of the children (defining 14 and 16 year olds as children, I guess) being so… nagging! She sucked up her annoyance, and walked along the cement walkway that led to the amusement parks gates.

* * *

><p>After being stamped and having their pictures taken, the group took a seat under a tree. Kaito unfolded a map of the park, beckoning the others to look at it. "So… here's the park," He said as everyone gaped at it. From food, to games, to rides… that map was a landscape of complete happiness.<p>

"Why don't we look around?" Miku suggested, "Then we can see what all the rides look like." The twins nodded, and so did Meiko. He smiled, "Sure, sounds good." And with that, he lifted Rin onto his shoulders, held Miku and Meiko's hands, and started walking.

"Wait, wait!" Len shouted, trying to keep up with the four of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it so far? XD I tried somewhat, and I like it! <strong>

**I promise I'll keep updating **_**Possessed **_**and **_**The Lights Burns Them**_**, I just wanted to start this one, because I thought it would be cool! :3**

**I have one question though: Have any of you ever been to **_**Kings Island**_**?**

**I have, it's FUN.**

**Anyways, R&R, and maybe tell me some rides you think they should ride.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Firehawk

**I love this story already XD it's so fun to write about people screaming for reasons that you can actually laugh at! **

**Anyways, thanks for all the suggestions you gave me! I have found the perfect first ride now, so…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"So…" Kaito looked down at the three children walking next to him, "Is there anything you see that looks fun?" Rin raised her hand high in the air, "Um… um… what's that one?" She pointed to the left at a rickety old coaster known as the <em>Son of the Beast. <em>Kaito's eyes quickly avoided it as he moved the blonde to his other side, "That's just a deathtrap, you don't need to ride it." They continued walking.

As Kaito was trying to get the kids to pick a ride, they were just too dazzled by the colors, height, and all that other crap that makes rides look fun. Finally though, something really caught their eyes.

"Nii-San!" Shouted Miku as she tugged on the blue-haired man's jacket, "Can we go on that one?" She pointed at shining roller coaster, where you could just smell the fear it was putting off in its wake. Meiko read the sign, "Looks like it's called _Firehawk._" When she spoke the name, the large amount of screaming people was right on cue. "Sounds AWESOME!" Len cried, about to run in line.

Kaito grabbed his shirt collar, "Now, now… this ride might be a little too rough for you guys." He looked sickened as he cast a glance at the large loop in the middle of the ride. Meiko laughed, "Aww, is BaKaito scared?" She spoke in a baby's voice, "Does BaKaito not wanna go on the big, scary roller coaster?" Kaito grimaced, "No, I was just saying that it might be too scary for them, is all."

"Nothing's too scary for Rin Kagamine!" Rin sent out a manly laugh, making the others take a step back. Len and Miku decided to do the same, "Nothing scares us either!" But, Len's laugh kind of sounded like a dying little girl. Kaito sighed, "Fine, fine! Just pick your spots and we'll go!"

* * *

><p>"God, I cannot believe you sucked me into this," Kaito grumbled a few curses under his breath as his car began to progress up the hill.<p>

Len, Rin, Miku, and Meiko were all squished together in one cart. They forced Kaito to sit in the cart below them, since he was being so grumpy. The four laughed at him as the coaster started gathering more speed. He was sweating buckets!

"Hey Meiko-Chan…" Len said hesitantly, "We're really high…" His face turned a light shade of green. She moved as far as possible away from him, "Len, we're only like one hundred feet up-" "ONE HUNDRED FEET?" That was Kaito, right before he barfed over the railing of the coaster. Len quickly covered his mouth and looked away.

While in the middle of this screaming and barfing, Miku and Rin glanced up to see how close they were to the top of the hill. They didn't get too far though, since they came crashing down at a speed of 50 mph.

Rin started screaming, Miku had tightened her grip around the chest bar (this roller coaster is made so you lay on your back or whatever… forgot to mention that…), Len had completely blocked out the world, Meiko was laughing her ass off, and Kaito continued barfing. Sounds fun, right?

Well, the fun continued as the group went into the gigantic loop… and with Kaito barfing, he accidentally got it on one of the other riders. When the rider screamed and cried, the blue-haired man buried his face in his coat, trying to hide.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome!" Cried Rin, jumping out of her seat.<p>

"Oh shut up! You were screaming the whole time!" Len gave his sister the evil eye. Miku laughed at him, "Well, you weren't even paying attention!" Meiko was laughing, as well, patting a green-faced Kaito on the back.

Kaito quickly ran over to the trash can, ready to barf some more.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? :3 'Cause I thought it was hilarious. Especially with Kaito barfing everywhere XDDD<strong>

**Okay, so… what should they ride next? o-o I don't really know… I'm not good at choosing XD plus I like hearing from you guys!**

**Please R&R, and keep watch for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Zephyr

**Yay for Chapter Three! :D**

* * *

><p>After Kaito finally stopped barfing, the group decided to ride something a little less… stomach-able, I guess you could say.<p>

"Everything's so big…" Miku pointed out, "How are we supposed to find something that's not so rough?" Meiko looked down and patted the tealette, "They've got easier rides, for the kids, or dumbasses like BaKaito." She laughed again, making Kaito turn red.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Rin and Len suddenly cried. Everyone looked down at the excited two, "We wanna ride THAT one!" The blonde's eyed a ride similar to a carousel… but with swings. _Looks pretty good… _Kaito thought. He finally smiled, "Sure, let's get on."

The team had each taken separate seats on the _Zephyr. _They tried best to at least crowd around each other.

"I'm excited!" exclaimed Rin, moving back and forth on her square-shaped swing. Len was smiling, twisting the chains of his swings and spinning out. The others laughed, just waiting patiently for the ride to start.

And it did. Out of nowhere, their feet's were swiftly lifted off the ground. They were being spun around by the carousel-type base. It was so calm, the wind easily blowing into each of their faces… that someone began to sing:

"_Your profile, dreaming peacefully…"_

It was Rin, singing softly to herself.

But, Len was just good enough to hear, and started singing along:

"_Without me realizing, these tears fall on my cheeks…"_

The two had a beautiful melody. That's when Miku, Meiko, and Kaito picked up on the chorus:

"_Last night, good night…"_

"_Last night, good night…"_

They continued singing, even a few people on the ride joining in. But, suddenly, there was a shift in the ride. Kaito looked up, seeing that the carousel had bent almost completely sideways, and they were picking up speed.

The kids were screaming and laughing, accompanied by Meiko. But Kaito… he was obviously not feeling this way. He quickly hid his face in his coat, barely peeking out his eyes. The blue-haired man isn't a big fan of… rides, is he?

* * *

><p>After the ride was over, the kids decided it was time to take a break… for Kaito's sake. Meiko kept encouraging them to pick another ride, but they kept saying no. Surprisingly, he wasn't throwing up though.<p>

The five sat on a stone wall inside a special little garden area (that for some reason, allowed smoking). And with that note, Kaito passed out in one of the flower beds.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short TT BUT, they did sing 'Last Night, Good Night' so that's a plus!<strong>

**God, I love that song :3**

**Anyways, please R&R, and give me more ideas for rides (I think they might just ride them all XD)!**


	4. Chapter 4: Adventure Express

**I know, I haven't updated in a while…**

**Sorry?**

**Yeah, yeah, I know "Sorry doesn't cut it" T^T But I didn't mean to!**

**Well, anyways, please enjoy the next chapter… and FORGIVE ME! D':**

**I might cry if you don't :c**

* * *

><p>After Kaito finally woke up from his beauty sleep, the group decided to move on. But, no one was really sure what to go on.<p>

"Something that _doesn't _kill me," The blue-haired man had established, glaring deviously at the laughing Meiko. "We promise…" The three siblings said, secretly crossing their fingers behind their backs.

* * *

><p>It took at least an hour for the kids to decide what to ride. Well, it was really Meiko who picked out the ride, but nobody told Kaito this, so… yeah. "C'mon!" The little ones kept crying, "It'll be fun! We promise!"<p>

So, the four dragged Kaito onto the ride, and made him sit in the very front. He wasn't too happy about this…

* * *

><p>"I don't like this very much…"<p>

"Oh, stop being a wuss, Kaito-nii!"

"Hey! Don't use that word!"

"Fine, geez…"

The group was having the most joyous conversation as the _Adventure Express _made its way up the hill. It was slow, jumpy, and certainly scaring Kaito. Everyone was obviously still laughing at him, and Meiko kept saying that he needed to suck it up and be a man.

"Are we at the top yet?" Rin asked, playfully tugging on Kaito's scarf. He sighed, "No, we're not, and it's freaking me out a little." "Oh, stop being such a chicken, Kaito!" That time, it was Len, not Meiko. Though, she laughed pretty hard as the blue-haired man gave him a scowl.

"Hey!" Miku pointed forward, "I think we're at the-"

The teallete was interrupted by the sudden drop as their cart went directly down the hill. She let out a scream of surprise, as did everyone else. Meiko, Rin, and Len were laughing, Miku was smiling, but scream, and Kaito… his expression was just blank.

The cart went through many curves and tunnels, the group screaming and laughing (though Kaito's expression was still blank).

After the speeding turns, the cart went into a dark tunnel, where they went up a tall hill. All around them were stone men, their arms moving up and down. Rin was scared, so she hid her face in Kaito's scarf. Len and Miku just starred at everything, as Meiko was laughing, Kaito was… silent.

* * *

><p>When the ride was over, Kaito was still not talking.<p>

They all got out of the cart, he still wasn't talking.

They walked out onto the midway, he still wasn't talking.

Finally, Meiko shouted, "SPEAK, MAN!"

"…. That was AWESOME!" Kaito cried, laughing and screaming and jumping. The brunette was certainly taken aback. Then, sighing, she muttered, "Oh, why can't he just puke, it'd be so much funnier…"

* * *

><p><strong>Failure, I know.<strong>

**But I did it! :D**

**Anyways, suggest any rides you want them to ride next or whatever… and maybe I'll give you a COOKIE! **

**Not really T^T MY COOKIE.**

**Please R&R! **


End file.
